


Red

by shionch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shionch/pseuds/shionch
Summary: A drabble about Marian and Meredith's short-lived relationship.





	Red

She wore a red hood, and her blade was red too. Red lips, flushed cheeks when Marian's inappropriate jokes made her chuckle.

They shared a bottle of red wine over a game of chess; the sunset was red when they first shared a bed.

Marian gave her a scarf, red silk with gold embroidery. In return, she gifted Marian with a pair of red steel daggers.

"Make good use of them, Champion," she said.

Red was the beam that shattered the sky asunder. The rubble was brown, but she saw only red.

The blood on Marian's trembling hands was red.


End file.
